sanctuarypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Mason
Shawn Antonius Mason is the Fifth Traditional Project in a growing line of Global Magical peacekeepers, currently resting at the newly established number of Fourteen, and is also the only Project of Centaurian Base DNA; with minor strands of Druid DNA and Makara DNA. Despite his height being a major factor, and often a feature that can make him seem extremely intimidating, much like Claude, Shawn is a very gentle and polite man. Much like his friend, Project Six, Shawn has a great love for children, but due to his Equine stature, despite the shape changing abilities granted to him by his Makara DNA, Shawn is unable to conceive children with his beloved Imprint despite his great desire to have children of his own. This stems almost entirely from his DNA's instability at it's base building blocks, brought on almost entirely by his Makara DNA. Appearance Standing taller than any other Project, entirely related to his Equine lower half, Shawn Antonius Mason stands tall at seven and a half feet tall, but will often shrink down into a more suitable Human form to stand even with his beloved Partial Imprint, Elizabeth Mason-Striker, at Six feet and seven inches. In his Equine form, the Project bears tawny colored fur over his body, and is completed by his warrior like upper body topping everything off. Much like Edward, the man prides himself on his bright emerald green eyes, and believes they highly accent his ashen black shoulder length locks, dark olive skin, and Roman facial features. In his Human form, Shawn is the picture of Roman Beauty ideals, but bears the skin of his Human DNA donor, a warm Egyptian tan. Elizabeth often compliments him on this feature daily, and adores seeing the Project without a shirt on, much to his delight. Shawn is also the only Project to be able to shift between forms without Shapeshifter's DNA and is granted a third form, an entirely Equine body. To the untrained eyes, he would very likely resemble a Tawny coated Bay Horse. He does not like to admit it, being that he likes to think he's faster than the other Projects, but after antagonizing Edward into a fit of rage, he only barely managed to keep out of Edward's reach by changing into his full Equine form, and hiding within a wild herd of Mustangs... this did not stop him from being found by Edward though. Life Post-Point Haven Having never known Edward in the world before, he is one of the remaining five Projects that have started on clean slates with the young man, as well as with Sophia. Much like the other survivors, however, he will often still have Night Terrors since the Incident's passing. The list of Terror suffering Project includes him, Marquis Conaway, Edward Black, Sophia Stone, Adrianna Smith, Claude Wilhelm, Marianna Smith. Elizabeth Mason-Striker, and Jacqueline Thomas. They are all currently seeking treatment for this condition, but have found no relief as of late. Category:Characters Category:Project Category:Point Haven Survivor Category:Magical